


Pushing My Buttons.

by KHlove065



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHlove065/pseuds/KHlove065
Summary: "Oh my God, Blaine, I will throw this hanger at you."Married Klaine in a fitting room.





	Pushing My Buttons.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kellycriss25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellycriss25/gifts).

> This fic is dedicated to kellycriss25, who told me I made her run out of tissues with too many sad Klaine stories ;) This is short and sweet and based on an actual conversation I overheard in a fitting room once that reminded me very much of these two idiots. Enjoy!

“Okay, I only have three pairs left.”

Blaine groans as he thumps his head back against the wall. Three pairs means they could be there for another _hour_.

“Don’t sound so excited,” Kurt huffs, shimmying into a pair of exceptionally tight maroon pants. Blaine barely holds back a louder groan at Kurt’s sarcasm.

Blaine isn’t one of those husbands who gets bored and petulant after twenty minutes of shopping for clothes. In fact, he enjoys it, probably more than the average male, and he even likes it best when he’s in Kurt’s company.

He loves watching the way Kurt skillfully picks items, creating perfectly designed impromptu outfits as he matches colors and patterns in combinations Blaine wouldn’t even begin to think of. Kurt turns shopping into an art, executing everything with immaculate vision and a creative eye Blaine admires.

His expertise, coupled with Blaine’s talent for spotting bargains and maximizing the use of coupons (Blaine attributes the fact that they’re still financially stable to him being the voice of reason during Kurt’s extensive shopping sprees), makes shopping fun for both of them, something they look forward to doing together rather than dreading.

Most of the time.

Every single time, Blaine severely underestimates his husband’s unnatural ability to shop for _hours_ on end. He usually tolerates it patiently, but on the rare occasion that they approach the six hour mark, Blaine begins to lose it.

The particular fitting room they’re in is tiny, barely big enough to fit both of them. Blaine gave up on searching for clothes for himself a few hours ago, which is how he finds himself huddled in the corner behind Kurt who stands in front of the mirror, holding half of his try on pile, the hard tile of the floor making his ass go numb.

He’s hungry and he’s tired and he has a headache, not to mention watching Kurt undress repeatedly for the last few hours has made him incredibly turned on.

“How do these look?” Kurt asks.

Blaine keeps his eyes on the ceiling as he responds mindlessly. “They look great, sweetie.”

“Blaine, you didn’t even look at me,” Kurt chastises.

Blaine exhales a heavy sigh, dropping his head dramatically to look at Kurt.

The pants actually look fantastic on him, tight and accentuating in all the right places, the deep purple fabric hugging Kurt’s round ass and slimming his legs. He looks tall, and lean, and _strong_, the muscles of his thighs beautifully sculpted where they stand a few feet in front of Blaine.

Blaine’s eyes rake appreciatively over his gorgeous body before meeting Kurt’s amused gaze in the mirror. He’s about to respond when his eyes drop to the reflection of Kurt’s crotch and he notices something.

“You can’t get those,” Blaine shakes his head and Kurt’s hands freeze where he’s inspecting a seam on the leg of the pants.

“Why not?”

“Look at how many buttons they have!” Blaine emphasizes as he squints his eyes and counts. “They have one… two… three… fo-fi… six buttons, Kurt! Those will be impossible to get off.”

Kurt runs his hands down the row of buttons and looks back at Blaine through the mirror, one eyebrow raised.

“I think I’m capable of unbuttoning six buttons, Blaine-”

“I meant _I'll_ have a hard time unbuttoning them when I’m ripping them off you,” Blaine smirks, hoping Kurt will pick up on his increasing horniness and do something before he dies from tantalizing arousal.

Kurt blushes a light pink, rolling his eyes as he tilts his head to stare at the jeans in contemplation. Eventually he gives a disappointed tsk of agreement and moves to unbutton them.

“Why do you always have to be so sensible?” Kurt says as he peels the pants off his long legs, effectively ignoring Blaine’s suggestive mood.

“Why do you even have to wear pants?” Blaine counters, admiring the sight of Kurt in just a pair of small, blue briefs and a sweater as he clips the pants back on the hanger and hands them to Blaine, who switches them for a pair of tan skinny jeans. “You look perfect just like that.”

Kurt chuckles. “I’m not going to give you what you want. You might as well quit while you’re ahead.”

“And what is it that I want?” Blaine teases. Kurt pulls his pants up mid thigh before shooting Blaine a pointed look.

“I’m horny, Kurt,” Blaine complains, watching the way Kurt’s ass jiggles as he jumps to get the pants on.

“You’re whiny is what you are,” Kurt responds, twisting around to observe the jeans from multiple angles.

“I’m whiny _because_ I’m horny.” Blaine’s vaguely aware of how childish he sounds, but he quickly decides he doesn’t really care when his attention is drawn to his rumbling stomach. “And I’m starving,” he adds.

“Oh my god, Blaine, I will throw this hanger at you,” Kurt threatens. Blaine raises his hands in surrender and Kurt moves his focus back to the mirror, tucking his sweater into the pants to see how it looks.

Blaine watches him silently for a few minutes before deciding to switch his tactic. He sets the pile of clothing on the floor and stands.

“What are you doing?” Kurt eyes him skeptically as Blaine moves closer, hooking his fingers through Kurt’s belt loops and pulling him back flush against his chest. Kurt’s eyes grow wide as he stares at Blaine’s lust blown pupils in the mirror, heat emanating between their too close bodies in the stuffy, cramped space.

Blaine gives him a smirk before kissing wetly up the side of his pale neck, watching the way Kurt’s eyelids flutter closed in the mirror.

“Blaine,” Kurt hisses. “We are not having sex in a fitting room.”

“Why not?” Blaine breathes hotly against his ear, licking teasingly at the shell with the tip of his tongue. The thought of pulling those tan pants off of Kurt and blowing him right there, forcing him to watch in the mirror as Blaine takes him in his mouth, makes Blaine rock hard instantly. He tightens his grip on Kurt’s hips and grinds his erection into Kurt’s ass.

“Because, _oh_-” Kurt moans quietly when Blaine attaches his lips to the pulse point under his jaw and sucks on it. “Because it’s completely unsanitary.”

“It’s fun,” Blaine purrs, biting at his shoulder. “It’s adventurous. It’s risque.”

“We’re not seventeen, Blaine,” Kurt laughs breathlessly, a deep red flush spreading down his neck.

“I didn’t realize I was married to my grandpa.”

An amused snort sounds from another fitting room, alerting them to the realization that their private conversation is most definitely being listened to, shattering the mood that was intensifying between them.

Kurt bats Blaine’s hands away and glares at him through the mirror, so intensely that Blaine accepts defeat and sulks back to his corner, resuming his position on the floor.

He closes his eyes as his erection withers away, trying to slip into a nap to make time pass faster. He almost dozes off into sleep until he hears hangers clinking together, looking up to find Kurt back in his original outfit, collecting all the clothing he brought into the room.

“I thought you had more jeans to try on,” Blaine looks at him confusedly. Kurt shakes his head.

“I’m finished,” he looks down at Blaine, a mischievous smile dancing on his pink lips. “I’m getting the maroon pair.”

Blaine watches him as he arranges everything into two piles draped across his arms. Kurt winks at him before opening the flimsy fitting room door.

“Maybe if you behave yourself on the way home, I’ll let you unbutton them when we get back to the apartment,” he says, his voice low and seductive and his blue eyes twinkling. “With your teeth,” he adds, before sauntering out of Blaine’s sight and back into the store.

Blaine feels a grin slowly spread across his lips as he stands and chases after his sexy husband.


End file.
